


Giant Ducks and Tiny Trolls - Гигантские утки, крохотные тролли

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Что предпочитаете: сражаться с одной-единственной уткой размером с дракона или с сотней драконов размером с утку?Арагорн раздосадован, Фродо сожалеет о выбранном жизненном пути, а Гэндальф не прочь подружиться с гигантской уткой.От переводчика: это прекрасный рассказ об обоснуе! Которого нет. (Или есть.)





	Giant Ducks and Tiny Trolls - Гигантские утки, крохотные тролли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Giant Ducks and Tiny Trolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481398) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic119665) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7316276).
> 
> Beta-readers are [Sonte](http://fanfics.me/user109440) and [Incognito12](http://fanfics.me/user183327).

— Послушайте меня все, пожалуйста, — попросил Арагорн. — Я знаю эти края лучше, чем кто-либо из вас, не считая, конечно же, Гэндальфа. Мы могли бы пойти на юг, будь с нами хоть несколько следопытов, но как мы сейчас…

Закутанный в меха от свирепого ветра Фродо бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но промолчал.

— Мы не можем и дальше тут прохлаждаться, — буркнул Боромир. — И так потеряли кучу времени.

— Не потеряли.

— Время не на нашей стороне, — гнул свое Боромир.

— Будет лучше, если мы повернем на запад, — возразил Арагорн. — Заодно наверстаем.

— На запад! — передразнил его Боромир.

— На запад надо идти по равнине, — предупредил Гэндальф. — Мы будем уязвимы для шпионов Врага.

— Всего несколько дней, — сказал Арагорн.

— Все равно это долго, — просто откликнулся Гэндальф.

— Если хотите знать мое мнение… — начал Гимли.

— Если мне будет интересно твое мнение, Гимли, я тебя о нем и спрошу, — огрызнулся Арагорн. Потом он вздохнул и потер лоб: — Прости, я был неправ. Все от усталости и досады. Давайте вернемся к этому после еды.

— Вот с этим я согласен, — объявил Гэндальф.

Братство принялось за холодную и унылую трапезу. Лагерь расположился за холмом, который защищал от лютого зимнего ветра, но то и дело особенно сильный порыв добирался до них и пронизывал до самых костей, а к скрипу колючих кустов на вершине холма все уже притерпелись.

Пиппин повернулся к Арагорну.

— У меня есть вопрос.

— Я как раз хочу уточнить, о чем твой вопрос, — не растерялся Арагорн, и Пиппин удивленно взглянул на него. — Ты хотел спросить о дороге на юг, о дороге на запад или о шпионах Врага?

— Это очень хорошее уточнение к тому, что хотел спросить я, — признал Пиппин. — Нет, ничего подобного.

— Тогда спрашивай, — разрешил Арагорн.

— Ты бы предпочел…

— О, нет, — пробормотал себе под нос Мерри.

— …Сражаться, — продолжал Пиппин, — с одной уткой размером с дракона или с сотней драконов размером с утку?

— Что? — удивился Боромир, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

Арагорн призадумался.

— С драконами размером с утку.

— Отличный выбор, — похвалил Пиппин. — А я бы сразился с гигантской уткой.

— Я тоже, — поддакнул Мерри.

Гэндальф вынул ложку изо рта:

— А насколько большой дракон?

— Прости? — переспросил Пиппин.

— Драконы бывают разных размеров. Дракон, который как утка, какой?

— Что? Понятия не имею.

— Такой же, как Смауг, — прикинул Мерри.

— Примерно такой, — согласился Пиппин.

— А. — Гэндальф секунду подумал и решил: — Тогда я бы выбрал утку.

— Ты так уверенно говоришь, — сказал Мерри, — тебе приходилось сражаться с гигантскими утками?

— Не твое это дело, — обронил Гэндальф.

— А утка большая? — поинтересовался Фродо. Пиппин опять непонимающе захлопал глазами. — Утки тоже бывают разные. Та утка, которая как дракон, какая?

Пиппин сердито посмотрел на него.

— Как речная.

— Это меньше, чем я себе вообразил. Тогда я точно выбираю драконов.

— Я тоже драконов, — присоединился Гимли. — Я бы им головы посносил топором.

— Кровожадно, но действенно, — одобрил Пиппин.

Леголас прищурился и покосился на Гимли.

— Я бы выбрал гигантскую утку. Трудности меня не пугают.

— А, так, значит, — протянул Гимли.

— Да, — подтвердил Леголас.

— Разумно, — покивал Пиппин. — Боромир?

— Я… это… А драться с драконами поочередно или со всеми сразу? — покорно спросил Боромир.

— Они накинулись на тебя, как стая злобных псов.

— Ладно. — Боромир помолчал. — Все равно остаюсь при драконах.

— Я бы сразился и с уткой, и с сотней мелких драконов, с одним за другим, — продолжал Гимли.

— Нет, и то, и то ты выбрать не можешь, — запротестовал Мерри. — Он же не может? — уточнил он у Пиппина.

— Почему нет? — пожал плечами тот.

— Простите меня, — вмешался Сэм, — но если мы не должны выбирать только что-то одно, то я вообще не хочу ни с кем драться.

— Ты должен выбрать, — настаивал Мерри.

Гимли оживился.

— А почему не хочешь драться?

— Ну, я тут подумал, — произнес Сэм, — и решил, что если драконы такие же маленькие, как и утки, то я вообще не уверен, что они опасные. А гигантская утка все равно только утка, а они мирные. Так что не вижу причин, почему я должен с кем-то сражаться…

— Неплохо, — заметил Фродо. — Откуда мы знаем, что гигантская утка злобная?

— Эта утка злится лично на тебя, — подсказал Мерри.

— Утка злится, но ты-то можешь проявить себя джентльменом и подружиться с ней, — разрешил Пиппин.

— Тогда я так и сделаю, и мы с большой уткой станем большими друзьями, — успокоился Сэм.

— Нет, нет, — заспорил Мерри, — какой джентльмен, он должен выбрать и сражаться!

— А кто сказал? — парировал Пиппин.

— А как тебе такой план, — обратился Гимли к Леголасу. — Ты сбиваешь гигантскую утку стрелой, а я добиваю ее топором.

— Ловко. Мы могли бы использовать ту же стратегию для сотни маленьких драконов?

— Вполне.

— Я тоже предпочел бы подружиться с гигантской уткой, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Вы не можете подружиться с уткой, вы не можете быть с кем-то в сговоре, это против правил, — взбунтовался Мерри.

— О, прости, — заерничал Пиппин, — я и не знал, что ты такой поборник правил игры «что бы ты предпочел».

— Надо выбрать что-то одно, это и есть смысл игры!

— Прости, разве это игра? — поразился Леголас.

— Да, конечно, игра, ты спрашиваешь, что бы кто предпочел, а остальные должны выбирать, — растолковал Мерри.

— Это то, во что играют хоббиты? — спросил Боромир.

— Да, когда дождь идет, — ответил Пиппин, и Боромир понимающе кивнул.

— Как-то не очень весело выглядит, — ухмыльнулся Леголас.

— Ну нет, — обиделся Мерри и просиял: — Можно придумать много интересного. Хочешь быть следующим?

— Давай, — кивнул Леголас.

— Тогда вот… Что бы ты предпочел: иметь палец вместо языка — или языки вместо пальцев?

— Что? — опешил Боромир.

— Что? — эхом отозвался Леголас. — Это какая-то чушь, я не буду на нее отвечать.

— Ты согласился играть, так что теперь должен выбрать, — насупился Мерри.

— Таковы правила, — напомнил Пиппин.

— Я отказываюсь.

— Выбирай, Леголас, — посоветовал Гимли, и глаза его сердито блеснули поверх бороды.

— Нет!

— Давай, Леголас, — серьезно сказал Гэндальф.

— Выбери что-то одно, Леголас, — рявкнул Арагорн.

— Но…

— Только одно, сэр, — добавил Сэм.

— Ты дал согласие, — припомнил Боромир.

— Ты хотел играть, — прибавил Фродо.

— Поэтому выбирай, — закончил Мерри.

Столкнувшись с таким единодушием внутри Братства, Леголас слегка запаниковал. Он оглядел всех по очереди и пробормотал:

— Языки вместо пальцев. Языки вместо пальцев.

— Ого, — воскликнул Мерри, — ответ неверный.

— Как это — неверный ответ? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Леголас.

— Я тоже, — влез Пиппин. — Я бы тоже предпочел языки вместо пальцев. — И в подтверждение своих слов он продемонстрировал пятерню.

— Как мы уже успели выяснить, это все потому, что ты противный, Пип, — съязвил Мерри.

— А почему языки вместо пальцев? — спросил Боромир.

— Ну-у, — замялся Пиппин, но на него разом зашикали Мерри, Фродо и Гэндальф. — Ладно, ладно, — проворчал он.

— Не хотел бы я иметь вместо языка палец, — поморщился Сэм. — Я бы не смог ничего попробовать.

— Зато ты, как я полагаю, мог узнать бы на вкус много разного, да? — поддразнил Пиппина Боромир.

— Нет, — возразил Пиппин, — не поэтому.

— Нет! — Фродо резко ткнул в него пальцем.

— И не собирался, — заверил Пиппин.

— Невероятно глупая игра, — объявил Гимли. — Мне нравится. Давайте дальше.

— Ты предпочел бы не иметь локти или коленки? — спросил Пиппин.

— Коленки, — не стал медлить Гимли. — Отлично. Следующий!

— Ты предпочел бы уметь только шептать или только кричать? — полюбопытствовал Мерри.

— Кричать. Слишком просто.

— У меня есть хороший вопрос, — сказал Фродо.

— Так выкладывай, — предложил Гимли.

— Ты предпочел ты драться с Пиппином размером с тролля или с пятью троллями размером с Пиппина?

— Что? — удивился Мерри, а Арагорн и Пиппин покатились со смеху.

— Вот это задачка, — выдавил Арагорн.

— Я бы выбрал огромного Пиппина, — Гэндальф долго не раздумывал.

— Погоди, — перебил Мерри. — Стой. Этот великан просто похож на Пиппина или настоящий Пиппин в самом деле такой вымахал?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Фродо. — А есть разница?

— Конечно, есть, — возмутился Мерри. — Я не хочу сражаться с огромным Пиппином, если это действительно Пиппин.

— Все равно выбираю огромного Пиппина, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Я так решу, что вы меня хвалите, — заметил Пиппин, — и я тоже выбираю большого самого себя, потому что свои слабые места я знаю…

— А ты так и не ответил, — обернулся Мерри к Фродо.

— Если Пиппин выбрал сам себя как отдельное огромное существо… — проговорил Леголас.

— Вот отличное замечание, — вмешался Гимли. — Пиппин-гигант — это Пиппин целиком или он только похож на него?

— Так, ладно, — сдался Фродо. — У огромного Пиппина память и все остальное такое же, как у Пиппина, но он существует сам по себе.

— В таком случае я не выберу огромного Пиппина, — заявил Леголас. — Я боюсь, что он будет сражаться нечестно. Без обид, — предупредил он Пиппина.

— Я и не в обиде. Я в самом деле жульничаю.

— Я выбираю гигантского Пиппина, потому что тоже знаю все его слабые места. А ты что скажешь? — обратился Мерри к Арагорну.

— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, откуда что взялось. Вот откуда у нас огромный Пиппин?

— Без понятия, — признался Фродо. — А откуда взялась гигантская утка?

— Вообще-то огромная утка выглядит правдоподобнее, чем огромный Пиппин, — сказал Гимли.

— Именно, — согласился Арагорн. — И Пиппин, ставший великаном, куда правдоподобнее, чем великан с воспоминаниями Пиппина.

— Ну, может, кто-то взял и превратил тролля в копию Пиппина, — предположил Гэндальф.

— А это порождает массу других вопросов…

— Ты выбираешь сражение с мелкими троллями, да? — спросил Мерри.

— Я еще не решил, — сказал Арагорн. — С гигантом-Пиппином можно договориться? — уточнил он у Фродо.

— Если он такой же, как Пиппин, то… нет, не получится.

— Звучит оскорбительно, — сказал Гимли.

— Нет, это чистая правда, — захихикал Пиппин.

— Тогда один большой Пиппин, — выбрал Арагорн. — Потому что я не хочу драться с пятью троллями сразу.

— Слишком много противников у гигантского Пиппина, — сказал Мерри. — Все согласны?

Боромир прочистил горло.

— Вообще-то я собирался сказать, что предпочту мелких троллей. Больше похоже на развлечение.

— И заодно не надо переживать, я этот гигант или нет, — одобрил Пиппин.

— Вроде выяснили, что нет, — сказал Мерри.

— Мы решили, что он как бы сам по себе, но если у него моя память и остальное все тоже мое, он, получается, я, разве нет?

— Нет, он — нет, — отрезал Мерри.

— А что тогда есть я, если я не то, что я помню и не мой характер? — спросил его Пиппин.

— Э… что? Не имею ни малейшего представления.

— Нет-нет, он прав, — поднял палец Арагорн. — Огромный Пиппин все равно остается Пиппином. Я беру себе троллей.

— Все еще придерживаюсь сражения с Пиппином, — напомнил Гэндальф.

— Все еще считаю, что ты мне льстишь, — отозвался Пиппин.

— Если гигантский Пиппин — это Пиппин и все, что у него там есть, то с чего он должен драться с кем-то из нас? — спросил Боромир.

— Я в ярости, — объяснил Пиппин, — потому что само мое существование — омерзительная насмешка.

— Ты вообще о чем? — удивился Мерри.

— Поставь себя на место гигантского Пиппина. Вот я только что превратился в великана, а потом осмотрелся и понял, что вот он — обычный хоббит, и до меня дошло, что он и есть настоящий Пиппин, а я, в отличие от него, нет, я просто гадость какая-то, и я думаю, что я бы сильно расстроился из-за этого, а тогда уже нет ничего странного в том, что я бы набросился на любого, кто попался бы мне на глаза. Я имею в виду, — добавил он, — что любой бы расстроился, если бы обнаружил, что он какая-то дрянь…

— Пожалуйста, заткнись, у меня голова от тебя разболелась, — простонал Мерри.

— Нет, нет, говори, — попросил Леголас. — Это интересно. А как быть с пятью маленькими троллями?

— Они вообще не сюда, они из другой… Стой. Это дети троллей или просто недоросли-взрослые? — вдруг осенило Мерри.

— Думаю, недоросли, — решил Пиппин. — Хоббитообразные тролли. Пусть будет так.

— И как мы их тогда отличим от уродливых хоббитов?

— Дождемся, пока солнце взойдет, — предложил Боромир.

— Точно, — ответил Мерри.

— Этот вопрос перестал быть игрой, — сказал Фродо, — пожалуй, я от него откажусь.

— Ты не можешь, — возразил Мерри. — Мы ведь уже играем.

— Я просто хочу перестать об этом думать, — пояснил Фродо.

— Однако, — сказал Мерри.

— Я бы выбрал большого Пиппина, мистер Фродо, — подал голос Сэм.

Фродо обернулся к нему в изумлении.

— Правда?

Сэм кивнул.

— Просто хочешь подраться с Пиппином, верно? — подначил его Мерри.

Сэм посмотрел на Мерри, потом на Пиппина и пробормотал:

— Я не стал бы этого отрицать…

— Не то чтобы я тебя за это осуждал, — хмыкнул Мерри, — но будь осторожен, он действительно дерется нечестно.

— Мы ходим по кругу, — заметил Пиппин, — если я все равно это пугало, значит ли это, что я могу выбирать, с кем из вас буду драться?

— Да, — сказал Фродо. — Почему бы и нет?

— Тогда Гимли. Потому что забавное вышло бы зрелище.

— Я бы даже и приплатил, — рассмеялся Боромир.

Пиппин кивнул в знак согласия.

— Я бы выиграл, — прохрипел Гимли.

— Да почему ты так уверен, я же великан!

— Я бы тебе лодыжки нарезал на ломтики… — начал Гимли. — Нет, погодите. Огромный Пиппин вооружен?

— Кулаки у него точно есть, — молвил Фродо, — но кто ему мешает смастерить оружие. Мне так кажется.

— Ого, — округлил глаза Сэм, — но если у гигантского Пиппина нет меча и вещей, то…

— А? — встрепенулся Фродо.

— …Он вообще во что-нибудь одет?

— О чем ты думаешь! — ужаснулся Боромир, а Мерри и Пиппин согнулись от хохота.

— Моя поздравления, Сэм, — изрек Фродо, — ты сообразил, как довести все до абсурда.

— Я только спросил! — запротестовал Сэм.

— Скорее всего, я бы замерз, — предположил Пиппин. — Ой, у меня даже желудок скрутило.

— А я, наверное, зря себе это представил, — сказал Гэндальф.

— Я только спросил! — повторил Сэм.

— Если бы я знал, что огромный Пиппин голый, у меня появилась бы другая проблема, — нахмурился Гимли. — Почему ты нас не предупредил, что он голый?

— Потому что, — пояснил Фродо, — вы все слишком серьезно задумались об этом вопросе, в отличие от меня.

— Я не говорил, что он голый, я спросил — он что, голый? — допытывался Сэм. — Он же голый, ведь так?

— Нет, — отрезал Фродо. — Он не голый.

— Но почему нет, сэр?

— Я не знаю, Сэм! — крикнул Фродо. — Не знаю, понятно? И вообще, с меня хватит. — Он закутался в плащ и плюхнулся на землю. Сэм успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу:

— Хорошо, хорошо, мистер Фродо.

Пиппин продолжал трястись от смеха.

— Все еще хохочешь над огромным голым хоббитом? — уточнил Мерри.

— Нет.

Мерри сурово уставился на него.

— Над языком и пальцами? Опять?

— Да. Я представил Леголаса с языками на руке.

Это рассмешило уже и Мерри, а за ним и всех остальных.

— Хватит! — попросил Леголас. — Хватит потешаться надо мной и моими пальцами.

— Ты сам взвалил на себя эту ношу, — вздохнул Гэндальф.

— Ничего подобного.

— А, — спохватился Боромир. — У тебя же языки вместо пальцев. Теперь и до меня дошло, почему ты так гадко выглядишь, — сказал он Пиппину.

Тот согласно кивнул.

— Я все еще ничего не понял, — признался Гимли.

Леголас поднял руки:

— Все молчат.


End file.
